Immersible pumps known in the art are utilized to pump fluid from a fluid source. Often, the fluid being pumped contains corrosive liquid chemicals. At least for reasons due to the corrosive nature of the fluid, it is desirous to keep the fluid away from metal components of the immersible pump, such as the shaft, for example. To achieve this, a non-metal sleeve is provided to cover the shaft and thus protect it from contacting the corrosive fluid. However, a small space remains between the shaft and the sleeve where fluid may enter. The prior art includes the use of an o-ring in an effort to restrict fluid entry. For example, reference is made to the prior art pump 500 of FIG. 11. The prior art pump 500 includes a motor 502, a housing 504, a shaft 506, a sleeve 508, and an impeller 510. The shaft 506 includes a motor engaging component 514, an enlarged hollow attachment component 516, and an extension component 518. An o-ring 512 and the shaft sleeve 508 are placed over the extension component 518 until the o-ring 512 abuts the enlarged attachment component 516, and the impeller 510 is tightened to force the sleeve 508 to compress the o-ring 512 against the enlarged attachment component 516. The o-ring 512 inhibits the entry of fluid into space between the shaft 506 and the sleeve 508. What is desirable in the art, however, is a means for providing an enhanced seal.